


rumor has it

by imposterhuman



Series: shield high school au [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Peter, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Rumors, Shenanigans, Student Peter, Teacher Loki, Teacher Tony, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: shield high school has an overactive rumor mill, especially where loki and tony are concerned





	rumor has it

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing i typed out before bed, im exhausted so theres probably a ton of typos (@google docs spellcheck: why are you garbage. i clearly do not meant to write teh. give me the red lines pls im begging)
> 
> you probably have to read at least "this is halloween..." to get some of the references in this one, but tbh you might be fine im too tired to tell
> 
> enjoy!

**Rumor Has It...** @shsofficialrumormill

 

#starkeyson is confirmed??? 

 

\-----

 

**guy in the chair** @nedknowsall

Replying to @shsofficialrumormill

 

sources? you know the rules of the twitter

 

\---

 

“Have you heard?” Ned asked, leaning against Peter’s locker. “Mr. Stark and Mr. Laufeyson are dating.”

 

“This isn’t news,” Peter said. “I’ve been saying this for weeks. Mr. S has pictures of Mr. L on his desk. He doesn’t even have pictures of Mr. Rhodes, and they’re best friends.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s circumstantial,” argued Ned. “I heard they confirmed it. Flash said that Kitty told him that Liz, who volunteers in the office, saw them kiss on Halloween.”

 

“Flash is a liar,” Peter countered, grabbing his books and closing his locker. “He said yesterday that he had proof that Ms. Romanov was a Russian assassin.”

 

“And did he?”

 

“He photoshopped Ms. R’s head onto someone doing karate.”

 

“So he lies sometimes,” said Ned, falling in step with Peter as they made their way to class. “He was right about the thing with Dr. Banner and you know it. Besides, Liz said it first.”

 

“What did Liz say?” MJ appeared out of nowhere, startling the pair. “Stop screaming. It’s just me. It’s always me. Why do you always scream?”

 

Ned hissed like a wet cat. “Because you always sneak up on us!” he shot back. “I could’ve dropped my-”

 

“Croissant?”

 

“ _ Books _ , MJ. Where would I even get a croissant?”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “I’ve literally shown you that Vine.”

 

“We can talk about Ned’s lack of culture later,” MJ waved a hand. “What did Liz tell you?”

 

Peter knew well that MJ was an insatiable gossip, even if she didn’t look like one. It was her strategy; blend in to the walls and eavesdrop for the best tidbits. “According to Flash, she told Kitty that Mr. L and Mr. S kissed on Halloween.”

 

“True,” MJ shrugged. “I saw it. It was right before the costume contest.”

 

“And you didn’t say anything?” Ned asked, incredulous. “E tu, Brute?”

 

“You pronounced every single one of those words incorrectly.”

 

“The sentiment is the same.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us, MJ?” Peter whined. “I thought we were friends.”

 

MJ shot him a look. “I enjoy chaos,” she said, devoid of emotion.

 

“Raise your hand if MJ terrifies you sometimes,” Ned said, raising his own. Peter lifted his, too.

 

MJ grinned at them. “Good.”

 

They walked into class together, Ned and Peter edging slightly away from MJ, who was still smiling her scary smile. The trio sat in their normal spots near the teacher’s desk.

 

Mr. Banner looked absolutely done. “If I see one phone this period, I’m taking it,” he warned. Homeroom had already come and gone; Peter had no doubt that Mr. banner had been pestered by some brave souls. “And if a single person asks me anything unrelated to the lesson I’m about to teach, they’re getting detention.”

 

Nobody was brave enough to test him.

 

\-----

 

**Iron Heart** @ririrocks

Replying to @shsofficialrumormill

 

Someone confirm before my heart explodes

 

\---

 

“Did you hear?” Riri asked eagerly, plopping down next to Kamala.

 

Kamala smiled mysteriously. “I’ve heard a lot of things, you’ll have to be more specific.”

 

Riri smacked her friend. “You know what I mean, gossip goddess,” she teased. “About Mr. L and Mr. S?”

 

“I follow the Twitter, too,” Kamala said. “Besides, it’s all everyone in first block was talking about.”

 

“Do you think it’s true?” Riri said, pulling out her homework. Ms. Romanov was making the rounds and she was terrifying on a normal day without having to explain where their homework was. 

 

Kamala showed Riri her phone, where various people claimed to be able to confirm the rumors. “Liz says yes, and she’s normally trustworthy.”

 

“Yeah, but Flash  _ also  _ says yes,” countered Riri. “And he’s never trustworthy.”

 

“Flash is just jumping on the bandwagon,” said Kamala, waving a hand. “It’s totally true.”

 

“Took them long enough,” Riri snorted. “Seriously, I’ve been watching Mr. Stark pine since freshman year physics.”

 

“Not as bad as Mr. Laufeyson when I took their joint class.”

 

Riri smothered a laugh. “I heard that was  _ legendary _ ,” she said. “Didn’t Fury cancel it after one semester?”

 

“And sent us all apology letters,” Kamala said proudly. “Handwritten.”

 

Riri couldn’t control her giggles that time, not until Ms. Romanov sent her a quelling look.

 

“Something you’d like to add, Miss Williams?” she asked, smiling almost dangerously. 

 

Riri gulped, shaking her head. Maybe Flash had a point about the whole  _ assassin  _ thing.

 

\-----

 

**mechanic** @ironpotatogun

Replying to @shsofficialrumormill

 

if ONE MORE PERSON mentions this im gonna lose my shit

 

\---

 

“Before you ask, yes, I’ve heard,” Harley said before Peter had a chance to open his mouth. “I’d have to be dead not to. It’s all over the school.”

 

“Who told you?” asked Peter.

 

“Kamala,” said Harley. “So I figure it’s true.”

 

“You didn’t confirm it?” Peter feigned offense. “That’s just sloppy science.”

 

Harley lazily flipped him off. “Fuck off, Parker, I had a test to study for,” he defended. “I didn't exactly have time to fact check the rumor mill.”

 

“Do you think it’s weird that we’re all so invested in this?” Peter mused, sitting down in the desk next to Harley.

 

“We are starved for positive interactions in this hellhole called life,” Harley deadpanned. “We’ll take what we can get.”

 

“How cynical of you,” Peter opened his notebook. “Have you ever considered looking at the bright side of things? Like, maybe it’s a sign of-”

 

“It’s not,” Harley interrupted. “Life is despair.”

 

“Calm down, 2006 Gerard Way,” Peter teased. “What happened?”

 

“Mr. Stark confiscated my coffee.”

 

Peter winced. “What cup was it?”

 

“Sixth,” answered Harley. “Not even that bad, but he took it and sent me to the nurse. Apparently I need to sleep more.”

 

“Why are you in class, then?” Peter hissed, poking his idiot friend. “There’s no way the nurse just let you leave.”

 

“In my defense, I really can’t miss this,” Harley said sheepishly. “So I might’ve snuck out while she was dealing with someone else.”

 

“Harley, we’re in health class, not rocket science,” Peter pointed out.

 

“Society has ingrained in us the necessity of learning arguably useless things for an arbitrary letter on a piece of paper,” said Harley, putting his head in his hands. “God, my head hurts.”

 

“Take a nap,” Peter advised. “I don’t think Mr. Barton cares about arbitrary letters.” 

 

Indeed, Mr. Barton was shooting rubber bands across the room, not even pretending to care about the power point on behind him. 

 

Harley didn’t even wake up when one hit him, though Peter took a video to send to everyone he knew. 

 

\-----

 

“Did you hear?” Tony asked Loki as they walked out of the school. The hallways were quiet, completely empty of all students. Only teachers ever stayed past the last bell; students were usually pushing past each other in their eagerness to leave. “We’re trending on Twitter.”

 

“I did hear, yes,” Loki said. “Twitter is a wonderful thing.”

 

“You didn’t,” Tony groaned. “Loki, you bastard.”

 

Loki grinned, unrepentant. “I like to be informed,” he said cheekily.

 

“I cannot  _ believe  _ you would make a fake Twitter account to keep track of the rumor mill,” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“That is exactly the kind of thing I do and you know it,” countered Loki. “Don’t act so surprised. You’re just mad that I thought of it first.”

 

“A little,” Tony admitted. “By the way, half of the faculty is planning to kill us tomorrow.”

 

“I guess we’ll just have to ditch the staff meeting,” Loki sighed. “It’s for our own safety.”

 

“I like the way you think,” Tony purred, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips had just met when a startled  _ eep!  _ had them breaking apart.

 

“Sorry!” Peter, one of their students, was blushing fiercely. “I was just… um, I’m gonna… uh, go. Yeah. I’m leaving. Sorry.”

 

“Chill, Pete,” said Tony. “It’s fine. Why are you still here, anyway?”

 

“I had- lab… science?” Peter offered lamely, looking like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

 

“Let him go, Tony,” Loki smirked. “Can't you see he’s busy?”

 

Peter shot Loki a grateful look. “Yeah, that.”

 

“Don’t forget to do the lab,” Tony said, leaning into Loki. “And study for your test. Don’t procrastinate.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Loki teased him. “How many papers do you have left to grade, again?”

 

“I gotta get home,” Peter stuttered awkwardly, watching their banter with wide eyes. “Bye.”

 

His thumbs were flying across his phone screen before his back was even fully turned.

 

\---

 

**it is wednesday my dudes** @notarealspider

Replying to @shsofficialrumormill

 

It’s true!!!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos mean the world to me!!


End file.
